


Afternoon Sun

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes were closed for moment, but he was not asleep. Seconds passed, and eventually, he let one of his eyelids open just slightly, “What are you looking at, Crys?” </p>
<p>“Nothing, I just don’t see you like this a lot,” Crystal answered, propping herself up on one of her elbows. “You’re not yelling or boasting. It’s just interesting to watch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something for Pokespe that wasn't a tiny drabble. Hope you like it.

He always found Crystal’s home to be much more peaceful than his own. No Pokemon sitting by his bed that were ready to spring up at any sign of movement. No nagging mother telling him to come down and help with the dishes. And the best part, no Silver knocking on his door to utilize his television for another episode of Proteam Omega. 

Crystal wouldn’t believe him whenever he said so, because she always figured that the harmonious hum of New Bark Town would provide a more peaceful and serene scene than the upbeat tone of Violet City could. But alas, she took his words with a passing glance whenever Gold decided to pay her a visit. Because at the end of the day, they were spending time together. 

Sometimes, Crystal would sit at her desk, to work on the unavoidable tasks that came with being Professor Oak’s assistant, all while Gold would entertain himself by playing her video games or reading the books on her shelves. Other times, Crystal would be the one playing video games and Gold would be the one watching and making witty commentary whenever he could. 

But at this point in the current time, while Gold was very present inside Crystal’s bedroom, her desk was unoccupied, her video games remained untouched, and the books in her shelves stayed in their impeccably organized state. 

The two adolescents instead laid themselves on Crystal’s twin bed; breathing peaceful as the seas, limbs tangled together in a careless assembly and their hearts and minds for once in an undeniably state of serenity. The blinds on Crystal’s windows let in beams of Violet City’s afternoon sun into the room and onto the two teenagers, both keeping the room warm and keeping the two awake. 

It was far too early for any of them to be asleep anyway. Settled into their spots, the two just laid there; the mere presence of each other being enough to keep them both satisfied. 

They did have a peculiar kind of relationship, if one were to speak honestly. 

It was accepted that Gold was loud, boastful, and proud of himself; all while he stretched the truth about his own achievements, drooled over any pretty girl in sight, and never hesitated to do anything he wanted the second it came to mind. 

And in a contrast, Crystal had established herself to plenty as someone honest, smart, and undoubtedly dedicated to her own goals and ideals. She didn’t spend her days chasing after lovers, or being the one chased, and could never be more than modest when it came to things like her lab assistant job or even her capturing skills. 

It was common for Crystal to nag Gold whenever he stepped out of line, or to refuse any tolerance towards certain actions of his. For many outsiders, it was one of the only things they noticed in their interaction. But in reality, it was so much more than that.

A relationship is like an ocean. One could look on the outside and assume what they want about it; absolutely anything that comes to mind. But if one played the roll of oceanographer and observed it’s depths and distances much more closely, they would discover the unseen details and intricacies that were essential for all included in it to move and work together as one. 

Like the way Crystal would send texts to Gold’s pokegear, despite being in the middle of a lab shift; usually asking to bring her a coffee, or needing small talk to rest her mind after working for so long. 

Or the way Gold would affectionately call her Miss Priss, even though she had told him a thousand times not to call her such a childish name. But as they both grew up, Crystal didn’t find it too childish anymore. In the same way that she got used to him, she got used to the name as well the more it kept making itself present in her every day life. 

As time made the two older, Crystal and Gold’s lives had to transition into routines. They had duties to perform, whether Gold had to be at the Day-Care centre, or Crystal was needed at either Oak or Elm’s lab. Commuting back and forth between Johto and Kanto was more time consuming than she thought. 

But as their lives morphed themselves into such a periodic routine, they managed to make things work. They became part of each other’s routines, lives falling together slowly.

The promise to meet each other at least once a week was something both of them promised to keep; whether it be at the Olivine cafe, or near the beach of Cherrygrove. Sometimes they would talk, eat, or play games with each other. (Crystal had started a small habit of bragging to Gold whenever she beat him at billiards, which was becoming rather often.) 

But now, lying in each other’s embrace was more fun than anything a game could throw at them. 

For a guy who could be so loud and reckless in terms of anything, Crystal noted that Gold sure seemed peaceful as he laid beside her. 

He had the capability to be calm, but only when he was with her. She didn’t know what it was, but she did know that while Gold was who he was, he didn’t seem to value his recklessness. Not openly at least. And there was just something about Crystal’s presence that could make him so tranquil.

His eyes were closed for moment, but he was not asleep. Seconds passed, and eventually, he let one of his eyelids open just slightly, “What are you looking at, Crys?” 

“Nothing, I just don’t see you like this a lot,” Crystal answered, propping herself up on one of her elbows. “You’re not yelling or boasting. It’s just interesting to watch.”

“And you’re not nagging me or taking yourself too seriously,” Gold noted in response, letting his hands rest behind his head as he looked up to the ceiling. He let out a relaxed sigh, “You know, I could get used to this.” 

“Getting used to lying in bed with a girl?” Crystal guessed, with surprising accuracy. “Knowing you, Gold, you probably could.”

“To that? Definitely,” Gold agreed to with his usual confident smirk. “But I’m talking about is just… being here.” He wasn’t referring to being with her in bed specifically, “It’s nice to be calm for once. This is probably how Pokemon feel when Emerald’s around.”

“Thought you were that kind of guy who thrived on vibrant city life,” Crystal recalled. It was true; the assumption that Gold was an extrovert could easily be proven true.

“I do, but sometimes I get tired,” Gold reasoned in a lively tone. For comedic effect, he let his face fall flat on a pillow. “By the way, this pillow is very soft.” 

Crystal let herself lie back down on the bed, taking one pillow for herself. “My mother’s odd, but at least she has good tastes in pillows.” 

Gold managed to laugh, moving off the pillow to face Crys, “Heh, yeah… you’re mom’s weird. No offence though.”

Crystal was unaffected by his words, “None taken.” Her leg was on his, her shin lying on his carelessly. The sole of her sock-covered foot grazed his calf ever so gently, almost tickling him. “You should come here more often.” 

“I know, I should,” replied Gold in an almost boastful voice. “Hey, when’s your mom getting back from…. what ever.” 

Crystal shrugged, “Beats me. She kinda goes wherever she wants with that Azumarill of hers. It smells like a dirty washcloth sometimes.” 

Gold let out a minute chuckle, “Hm, that explains the grimy smell in the living room.” 

Crystal continued to answer his question, “She usually comes back in time fof dinner.” She glanced to the clock on her nightstand to check the time, “She won’t be home in about 2 hours. Why’d you ask?”

“Just needed to know if I had enough time,” Gold explained, touching one of her cheeks with his hand. “2 hours is plenty.” 

Leaning forward, he kissed her. The kiss was gradual, starting out softly, but gradually intensifying as each second passed. Crystal moved with him, softly melting into his embrace and letting her position change. She was on top of his now, arms wrapped around his neck, and lips still connected like nothing else. 

They pulled away eventually, Gold smirking as usual and Crys seeming oddly chipper. 

The afternoon sun shone down on the household from there on, and the next 2 hours in the bedroom were spent in pure silence.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do?


End file.
